Bella's Revenge
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella she becomes the new princess of Volterra. When the Cullens visit Italy, will Bella get her revenge on Edward? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

BELLA'S REVENGE

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

THE BIT AT THE BEGINNING IN ITALICS IS FROM THE BOOK NEW MOON.

Chapter1-

BELLAPOV:

"_Goodbye Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice. "Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He kneeled down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed. "Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

And then he was gone.

My legs buckled from beneath me. Tears pricked in my eyes and I let them flow from my face. I lay on the floor of the woods crying my eyes out for my love that had left me. I sat there for a few minutes just crying. Then suddenly a huge gust of wind whipped across my face. It was a wind so powerful I knew the only thing that could cause it instantly. I scrambled to my feet. Vampire. Was it him? Was he here to tell me of course he loved me? That he would never leave me? "Ahh, that was very interesting," a voice from behind me said. I quickly whipped round to see a man in a long black cloak that covered his body. A black hood was hung over his face so I could not see it. But I still recognised him. "Volturi," I whispered. I gasped. I really shouldn't have said that. What if the Cullen's got in trouble because I knew of them? But then my feelings hardened. Why should I care about the Cullen's? They left me; they didn't care about me, so why should I care about them? The Volturi man broke my thoughts by saying, "So Carlisle Cullen told you of us did he?" I nodded. He then said, "Isabella, they have left you, I saw what happened now, you should not know of vampires if a coven is not there with you. But I have heard you have a rather strange gift. A shield was it?" I remembered Edward saying something about me having a gift. I nodded again. "Well," he said, "I'm sure your gift would be very useful for us, maybe you could learn to project it and shield us all from our enemies." I thought about it then said, "Are you offering me a place with you as a Volturi guard?" This time he nodded. I thought about what it would be like to join them. I had seen the portrait at the Cullen's and thought they looked rather elegant. Plus, they are like a royal family. "Ok, I will join you," I said, "But first, what is your name?" The man replied, "Oh how very rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Felix, Felix Volturi." Then he lifted off his hood and the first thing I saw was his red, hungry eyes.

I gasped and took a step backwards. Was this all a trick? Did he really just want to eat me? Was I really that despicable that people didn't even want me? Tears pricked my eyes again as I slowly took another step backwards. Felix spoke, "Isabella, please do not be frightened. I am hungry but have no intention of eating you. I say the truth when I say I want you to join us. Aro, our leader, sent me." I stopped walking back and took it all in. I looked into his crimson eyes and saw honesty. I took a step forward. He smiled then said, "If you are to join us I will need to change you. Are you willing to be changed?" I stared at him with delight. I had been asking Edward for ages to change me yet he refused. Now was my chance. "Yes." I said. He nodded then said, "I am sorry, Isabella, this is going to hurt." Then he leant in towards my neck and placed his mouth where a vein ran. I felt nervous and my heart beat faster and faster in my chest. His mouth opened and I felt his razor sharp teeth sinking into my skin. He pushed me down onto the floor as I felt the venom rushing through my body. I knew not to scream as it would do me no good. I felt Felix's mouth move away from my neck. And then the burning began.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S REVENGE

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

Chapter 2-

FELIXPOV

I bit into her neck, digging into her vein, my venom spreading across her body. I pushed her to the ground then placed my lips to where I bit her to seal it. I then lay down next to her and waited for her to change.

I lay there thinking. This girl was so beautiful, how could Edward hurt her like that. I saw her expression after Edward left, she was devastated. I wish she could be my partner but I knew that would be up to her when we reach Volterra. I know whats going to happen. I told a fib when she asked if we wanted her to be part of the guard. You see we really need a new princess and Aro has always been interested in one of the Cullen's. He has also been interested in Isabella and asked to see her. He secretly told me to change her as she could be the new princess. I thought it would be a struggle to get her away from Edward but it was simple. I lie next to her for a few minutes until we are disturbed. "Bella, Bella are you here?" I heard an anxious voice call. "Bella. Bella where are you?" another called. Then a scent which I have never encountered before hits me. I quickly scoop up Isabella in my arms and rush out of the clearing, running at vampire speed until I reach the edge of the woods. I then lay her gently on the ground. We are still hidden so no one can see us so I quickly slip off my cloak to reveal my clothing, black skinny jeans and a red top. I reach into my pocket and pull out a box of contacts. I slip them in. they are a light brown colour. Then I pick up Isabella again and walk off.

I go to a car park nearby. There are lots of cars to choose from so I choose a Mercedes SV12. I quickly climb into the car and lay Isabella on the back seats to make it look like she is sleeping. I then drive off out of Forks to look for a hotel.

1 HOUR LATER

I walk into the bathroom of the hotel and take out the contacts. I hate wearing them. I can see all the scratches and fibres of them and it makes me uncomfortable. I always have to carry some with me though in case I'm around humans. I sigh and go back into the room Isabella is lying unconscious. I'm proud of her, she hasn't screamed once. I'd probably give it about 3 more days until she awakens.

3 DAYS LATER

BELLAPOV

I opened my eyes and gasped. Wow. I could see everything. Every scratch, every hair, every fingerprint on every surface. I could see dust in the air. Everything was so beautiful. I could hear everything too. I could hear what people were saying in other rooms, other floors, even other buildings. Also I could smell everything, the sweet smell of humans, the floral smell of the hotel room, everything! All of my 5 senses were on fire. I turned to have a better look on where I was. My eyes scanned the room, the window, the door, the desk, the bowl of fruit on the table and- my eyes rested on something so beautiful it made me gasp.

I took in his clothes, his hands, his body, his face. I can't believe I didn't see him as so beautiful when I was human. "Felix," I uttered his name in a whisper yet he heard and looked at me, a smile on his perfect face. "Isabella, how are you feeling?" he asked his voice even more perfect than his face. "I feel great," I breathed. I was startled when I heard my voice. It was so light and tinkly I didn't recognise it myself! I stood up and went over to a wall at the far side of the room. Even the way I walked was fast but graceful. There was a mirror propped up against the wall. I stared into the mirror in shock. I turned around, then back, then turned again, then back. I heard a chuckle and Felix came up behind me. He said, "I know it is a bit of a surprise but I have to say you do look rather stunning, Miss Isabella." I looked at myself in the mirror again. It was me; I recognised the brown curls and heart shaped face. But the eyes. They were a bright crimson colour that looked so horrifying it caused me to look away. That's it, I told myself, I am only hunting animals. I told Felix this and he just laughed. "I know the eyes can be a bit intimidating but you get used to them." He said. I just shook my head. Besides I wanted beautiful golden eyes like the Cullen's. Just then there was a knock on the door. Before either me or Felix could reply the door opened and a lady pushing a trolley with cleaning equipment came in. I smelt her sweet smelling blood and immediately crouched down into a hunting stance.

FELIXPOV

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I open my mouth to say we're busy but I'm too late. The door opens and a lady comes in pushing a trolley of equipment. Her blood smells so sweet but with years of practice with the Volturi I know not to kill her. I feel Isabella next to me jump down into a hunting crouch. Oh no. the lady's saying something but I can't concentrate on what she's saying because Isabella is about to strike…

BELLAPOV

The lady starts saying something but I don't listen, only thinking about her blood, her sweet, wet blo- NO! What was I doing? She's an innocent human, I can't kill her! I quickly get up and with my head bent down I say, "Please excuse me, I was looking for my contact lenses, I think I might have dropped it in the bathroom." then I walk past her into the en-suite and lean against the sink. I can't believe I did that! I hear Felix talking to the lady telling her we're busy. All I can think about is how I was about to kill an innocent human. Then I worry that she might have seen my crimson eyes. I hear Felix come into the bathroom. "Isabella," he says, "how did you do that? How did you control yourself and not kill her?" I told him about her being innocent and then how I was worried she might have seen my eyes. He shook his head and laughed. "No I very much doubt she saw your eyes, good cover up story! It's amazing the self control you have. It must be something to do with your shield." I smile. "Come on," I say,"im hungry, lets hunt some deer!" Felix grins then hands me a box of contacts. "Here wear these" he says. I put them in and look in the mirror. I look so much better with brown eyes rather than red, even though they are muddy brown. I grab my jacket from the bed and walk out the door. I seriously need to go shopping. It's like Felix reads my mind as he says, "We can get you some clothes after hunting." We then go down to the lobby.

There must have been about 15 people there but I still didn't feel like killing them. I walked through confidently. When we were outside Felix shook his head in disbelief. I just smiled as we walked off in the direction of the woods. We walked through the woods in silence until I smelt something sweet. It was a herd of deer. We quickly set off to hunt them. Felix decided to hunt with me so we hunted all the deer and a few elk. When we were done I was covered in animal blood. I put my coat on top to hide the stains as we went off into the direction of the mall.

My contacts had dissolved so I put in a new pair. We went into one of the shops. An hour later we came out clutching bags. I had bought some skinny jeans and a hoody. Felix had bought a navy jumper and jeans. We got changed then set off to Volterra, where my new home and new family awaited.

SO THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW THANK YOUUU!

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

BELLA'S REVENGE

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

Chapter 3-

AROPOV:

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Jane walked in and said, "How long?" I sighed. She had asked me that question 5 times in the last 10 minutes. "They will be 10 minutes now Jane." I said. She squealed. Oh great. I wonder what it would be like when the new princess has actually arrived. I sigh again. "You need to chill out a bit Aro." She says. I glare at her, "Whatever." When other covens are here the guard have to call me master but when it is just us I insist they call me Aro. "Don't ask me that question again now Jane." I warn her before she leaves the room. She just rolls her eyes and walks off. I sigh and Jane shouts, "I heard that!" I chuckle. I'm just really worried about the new princess. At least I don't have Edward to worry about though because Felix called and said he left her and she was more than happy to join us. But she doesn't know she is going to be princess but thinks she will be part of the guard. I get up and exit my room. I call or my brothers, Marcus and Caius. I go to the throne room and they also arrive but a few minutes after me. We sit down, me in the middle and my two brothers either side of me. They were bickering, as usual, even though I constantly remind them of how old they are. "Guys," I say, "Quit the arguments, I really can't deal with it right now." They stop and say, "Sorry bro." The front door to our castle home opens. They're here. I hear Jane cheering upstairs. "Shh" I say and I know she's heard as she shuts up. Then there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I call. The door swings open. Felix comes in with our new princess walking in behind him.

BELLAPOV:

I walked in behind Felix. Wow. This place is amazing. I took in the marble floors, the stone columns, the wooden roofs and the three thrones at the end of the room with three men standing in front of them. I recognised them also from the painting at the Cullen's. They were all wearing long black cloaks like Felix's but the hoods were down. Their eyes were crimson too. "Welcome Isabella," the man in the middle said, "I am Aro, leader of the Volturi. These are my brothers, Marcus," he pointed to the guy on the left, "and Caius." He pointed to the guy on the right. They smiled at me. I smiled back then said, "It I good to see you. Thank you for inviting me to be part of the guard." They looked at each other then Aro said, "Isabella, we do not want you to be part of the guard. We want you to be our new princess. If you accept." I looked at them in astonishment. The princess. Wow. I turned to Felix. "Why didn't you tell me?" I complained. He shrugged. Then Aro said, "Do you accept?" I nodded lost for words. "Great" he said, "We will crown you tonight if that is okay." I nodded again. "Ok, guys, go to the other wing, I need to talk to Isabella." Aro said. Everyone left.

Then Aro sat at the throne and pulled out a chair from the shadows. He offered me the seat. I sat. Then he said, "I have a power Isabella, to read every thought a person has had just by touching them. Please may I try it on you?" I gave him my hand and he held it for a moment before saying, "Hmm that is interesting, I cannot read your mind." I spoke. "I also have a power Aro, if I can call you that, it is a shield. Edward could not read my thoughts also." Aro nodded then said, "Yes Aro works fine, everyone calls me that unless in front of other covens. Your gift is amazing, can you project it? I shook my head and said, "No, but Felix said he would try to teach me."

"Ok," Aro said, "But now family. If it is okay, me and my partner Sabrina will become your adopted parents. **(AN/MADE UP THIS PERSON!)** Also you will have to choose a mate seen as you are our princess." He paused so I said, "Yes, I would love for you to be my father and Sabrina my mother. Please may I meet her?" Aro nodded then reached into his cloak and pulled out a cell. He dialled something then spoke into it. He then put it down and said, "She is on her way." A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and it opened. A beautiful lady with long black hair and the same crimson eyes walked in.

"Isabella, love!" she cried as she embraced me. She had a lovely sent, of jasmine and musk. "It is good to see you mother." I whispered. She pulled away and grinned at me. Then she sat next to father on the throne on his right and kissed his cheek. He smiled then said, "Ok, so we will now decide who will be your partner." He ran through a list of names, naming gifts if they had any. He finished the whole list in 2 minutes but I remembered all of them because of the vampire memory thing. Then he asked me who I would like. I said, "I would like none of them Father. I would like Felix if he would take me." Mother smiled at me and took my hand. Father nodded and said, "I will call him." He rose and left. I talked with mother for a little while until he returned with Felix. Then he said, "Felix, Isabella would like you to be her mate. Do you accept?" Felix's face broke into a huge smile and he nodded. I stood up and hugged him.

Felix sat and talked with us. I talked all about my past and about the Cullen's. Then Aro called Jane to show me to my room. She seemed really excited when she first saw me. When I left to go with her Felix whispered "Good Luck" in my ear. I didn't understand this and decided to ignore it. I walked with Jane out of the room and throughout this time she was silent. But as soon as the door closed behind us she turned around and squealed, "Isabella! You're here! OMG! I've been waiting ages for you to come! Hey, we could be best friends!" I laughed then linked my arm through hers. "Best friends it is then!" I said. She squealed again and gave me a hug. Then she said, "I heard you have a power. A shield was it?" I sighed then said, "Yes, a shield. Any mental powers that are used against me are blocked." She looked at me for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over, a bit like when Alice has a vision. I looked at her puzzled and then her eyes were back to normal. She smiled brightly. "Wow," she exclaimed, "My power is to cause pain to people. It doesn't work on you!" I nudged her. "Hey, you were trying to cause pain to me? We were meant to be best friends!" I joked. I unlinked my arm from hers and walked off down the corridor. She appeared by my side and clutched my arm. "Isabella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it I was just trying out your shield sorry, sorry!" she cried. I turned and hugged her and said, "I was only joking!" this time she pushed me away, glaring. I held my hands up. She smiled then said, "Come on, I'll show you to your room, it's next to mine!"

Then she skipped off. I followed her into a corridor. There were five doors on it. She pointed to the first door then said, "This is going to be Felix's room, he is your mate isn't he?" I nodded and she carried on, "This is your room." She pointed to another door next to Felix's. Then she walked on. "This is my room, this is my twin brother Alec's and this is a guest room. We have one on every floor." She pointed out each of the rooms. I looked at her room door and it had Jane carved on to it. Alec's had his name on too. I turned to Jane. "Can I go to my room now please?" She nodded then skipped into her own room. I turned to mine. I then realised the door had Isabella carved into it. I hesitantly opened the door.

It was very plain with hardly any decoration. The walls were cream and the carpet black. The ceiling was painted chocolate brown. In the middle of the room, leaning against the wall was a king sized bed. There was just a mattress and a thin duvet with no covers on it. There were plump pillows also without any case. There was a chocolate brown dresser next to the door. It had a small mirror and drawers. Stretching across the whole wall at the far end of the room was a closet. It had mirrors across the doors. I opened them and saw hanging off the rail a black cloak like the one everyone else wore. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I quickly closed the closet then called, "Come in!" Father came in and shut the door behind him. He came to my side and said, "I know the room is a bit bare but I thought maybe you and Jane could go shopping for accessories." I heard Jane say "Yayy!" from her room. "Okay." I said. He nodded then said, "Maybe she can lend you a dress to wear for this evening. You will have to wear your cloak too." I nodded and he left the room.

A few seconds later Jane entered clutching quite a few garment bags. She scattered them over my bare bed and opened all the bags. The scent of satin and silk floated in the air. "Right," Jane said, "Try all of these on and tell me which one you like best." I picked up the first. It was a slinky Scarlett prom dress with off the shoulder sleeves. I quickly slipped off my top and put it on. I walked over to the mirrors on my closet. I loved it. It was glamorous and cool. Jane opened the closet door and lifted out my cloak. She put it on me. Although the dress looked fabulous, it didn't go with the cloak. I flung it off and tried on the next

This was a long, black spaghetti strap dress, with sequins designing the top half. I put on my cloak. "Naa," I said, "I don't want black on." Jane immediately flung 3 more garment bags to the floor with the red dress I had tried on first. "Well that excludes these then." She said. I slipped off the black and threw it on to the pile. "Next!" I called. Jane threw another red dress at me. This was also long and spaghetti strapped with a V neck. This was quite simple though. It was tight and bunched at the top and floaty and plain at the bottom. **(AN/LINK ON PROFILE) **I tried my cloak on top. Perfect. I tried on quite a few others but decided to go with the red simple one. I returned Jane's clothes then settled down to get changed into the dress. When fully ready I popped into Jane's room to help her choose a dress. When I exited my room I saw someone carving into the door of the room that would be Felix's. I smiled then turned and knocked on Jane's door.

When me and Jane were all ready we went down to another huge room. It was long and well furnished. Felix came up behind me and whispered, "Nervous?" I shivered and nodded. He grinned and kissed my cheek. Then father and mother came up to me. "Isabella, you look so beautiful!" I had decided to stay as Isabella as Bella bought back too many memories. I smiled at father. Thank you I said. Then mother came and hugged me. "Here, I have something for you, a gift for my daughter." She said. I smiled and took the box from her hand. I opened it to see a beautiful diamond necklace. It glittered and sparkled under the chandelier. I smiled again and mother placed the necklace around my neck. "Perfect" she whispered. Then I went outside the room where Felix was waiting. He took my arm and then some piano music played. We walked into the room where the rest of the Volturi were waiting

"It is my pleasure to crown, my daughter, Isabella Volturi, the new princess of Volterra." Father placed the beautiful diamond crown onto my head. Everyone applauded and cheered. I smiled as people came up to me and hugged me. Then Felix kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled at him and he winked. Then I welcomed ina hug from a very excited Jane. "Bella, Bella!" she cried. "Lets go hunting!" father stepped in between us and said, "Actually Jane, me and Sabrina will be taking Bella hunting." Jane pouted and we all laughed. She stormed off. "Um father, mother," I said, "I have decided I want to hunt animals only." They stared at me shocked for a moment then nodded. "Okay." They said. We went off to hunt. I came back feeling stuffed. I had a huge meal of 1 mountain lion, 3 deer and 2 elk. I went upstairs to my room to relax. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Felix came in and as I looked up I gasped.

HEYY SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW! HONEST TRUTH PEOPLE! ANYWAY CHECK OUT THE PIC OF BELLA'S DRESS ON MY PROFILE!

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA'S REVENGE

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT-STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

Chapter4-

BELLAPOV

I stared at his eyes in shock. "H-h-how?" I stuttered. He smiled. "Well," Felix started, "when you decided that you wanted to only hunt animals I thought about it and decided it wouldn't be that bad. I mean golden eyes look much better than red and it also means I wouldn't need to wear contacts when I go out. But I mostly did it for you Isabella." I was touched. He was going to give up human blood for me. I looked at his eyes again. They were a beautiful golden butterscotch colour _**(AN/YOU GUESSED IT, DEATH BY INSANITY!)**_and suited his face more than Edward's. I was suddenly distracted by Felix's face moving closer to mine. I tilted my head slightly to the side a bought my face closer to his. Our lips met and we kissed. I locked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He pushed me onto the bed and prised my mouth open with his tongue. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We sprang apart and sat innocently on the bed. "Come in!" I called. Jane came dancing in and cried, "Come on Iz, let's go shopping!" Felix rolled his eyes then said, "I'll see you later Isabella." He kissed me lightly on the lips and walked out of the room. Then I grabbed my jacket and we left.

4 HOURS LATER

We walked into the castle clutching about a million bags. We rushed up to my room and threw them onto the bed. We then rushed down to the car and pulled out all the furniture.

2 HOURS LATER

JANEPOV

"There" I said, placing the last cushion onto the bed. We stood back to admire our work. I had to admit, Isabella's room looked amazing. There was a big fluffy red rug on the floor. The covers of the bed were red and silky with 5 decorative cushions on it. There was a crystal chandelier hanging off the light and red decorations surrounding the room. It looked wonderful. Isabella came up to me and gave me a huge hug. "Thank You, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. I smiled. "My pleasure, BFF!" I cried. Then there was a knock on the door. Aro and Sabrina came in. "Wow!" was all they could say. We smiled modestly. Then me, Isabella and Sabrina went to sort out Isabella's closet. I was so happy; my life was perfect at the moment. I had my new best friend with me and she was amazing. I beamed as I thought of the life ahead of me.

I KNOW IT IS SO SHORT AND NOT THAT GOOD BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS BELLA'S REVENGE IS GOING TO BE A SHORT STORY AND I WILL ONLY WRITE 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS, MAYBE MORE. BUT IT WON'T BE MUCH. THE REASON IS I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH MY OTHER STORY, THE IMPRINTS! I'M VERY SORRY BUT IF YOU WANT MORE AFTER THE STORY ENDS JUST REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM. IF YOU DO WANT MORE I WILL SEE ABOUT WRITING A SEQUEL AFTER I FINISH THE IMPRINTS! SORRY, BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE NOTICED BUT I HAVE PUT A NEW STORY CALLED 'IT'S A CULLEN LIFE' UP. BEFORE ANY OF YOU WONDER WHY I HAVE SEEN AS I SAID I WANTED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH THE IMPRINTS! I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I ALREADY WROTE THIS STORY BUT AM PUTTING IT UP NOW. SORRY I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO CAUSE ANY CONFUSION. ANYWAY CHECK IT OUT IF YOU CAN IT TAKES PLACE AFTER BREAKING DAWN.

SO ENOUGH ON THAT STORY AND BACK TO THIS ONE! HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE…

Chapter 5-

BELLAPOV

1 YEAR LATER

We walked into the spa and up to the front desk. "Hello Lush Spa how may I help you?" the receptionist at the desk asked. I smiled. "Hi we ordered a manicure for 12:30, the name's Isabella Volturi."I said. She clicked and typed on her computer and nodded. "Go through to the first door on the right" she instructed. We went in to see two ladies waiting for us next to soft seats. We sat down and spread out our hands as they got to work

We got back from the spa with French manicured nails. "That new spa is great!" I said to Jane when we were in my bedroom. "I know!" she cried. There was a knock on the door. My father came in with a serious look on his face. I sat up. "What is it father?" I asked. "Isabella," he said, "The Cullen's are on there way. They want to meet the new princess. They do not know it is you and will be arriving tomorrow." My heart sank and I started to panic. I knew I would have to meet them soon but not now, I wasn't ready! "No!" I cried. "They can't come! I'm not ready to see them; I don't want to see them!"

Jane patted my hand to comfort me. My emotions changed from panic to anger. How could father say it was okay for them to come? He knows how much I hate them! I started to shake with anger and annoyance. Felix came into the room and sat besides me. He put an arm around me then looked up. "Can I talk to Isabella alone please?" he asked. Jane and father nodded and left the room. I was still shaking and Felix rocked me back and forth like a little child.

"It's okay Iz," he whispered, "You don't have to if you don't want to. Aro could send them back." I shook my head and said, "No I have to face them it just took me by surprise." He kissed the top of my head gently. I reached up and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and pulled me onto his lap so I could reach him better. I closed my eyes and breathed in.

JANEPOV

I could hear Isabella and Felix in the other room. They had stopped talking now and were doing some thing much more disturbing. Yuck. I sighed. Poor Iz. It must be hard for her having to meet the Cullen's. If she decided to let them come I would beat that stinking Edward Cullen to pulp. I sighed again and went downstairs. I had been spending too much time around Aro; all this sighing was bad for me.

BELLAPOV

I had made my decision. The decision that led me here, behind the closed doors of the throne room. The Cullen's were behind those doors, and I would soon see them, see him, the boy whom I once loved but had left me. I heard father start talking. I took in a deep breath and pulled up my hood to cover my face. I was wearing a long red dress that flowed to the floor and my black cloak. I had the diamond necklace I was given on my coronation on. I was also wearing my diamond crown. Felix squeezed my arm. I looked up and smiled at him. I smiled at Jane on my left too. I had learnt to project my shield and was shielding Felix and Jane's minds so Edward could not here their thoughts. And then my own was interrupted as I heard father say,

"And now, Cullen's, I would like you to meet, our lovely princess of Volterra." This was my cue and as the doors flew open I walked into the room to meet them

I stood next to father. I looked at them, my family. Even though they had left me I realised I still loved them. Dry tears welled in my eyes as I realised how much I had missed them. Carlisle, his wise face, Esme, her motherly kindness, Emmett, a funny big brother, Rosalie, her outstanding beauty, Jasper, his calm expression and Alice, my dear sister and former best friend, so bubbly and eager. If I was human and could cry, tears would be pouring down my cheeks now. I looked at _him_ last. He looked terrible. His bronze hair was even more tousled than usual, his eyes were black with thirst, his face was pale and his eyebrows mashed together as he probably wondered why he couldn't read the thoughts of anyone in the room besides his family.

I turned to father and nodded. "Cullen's," he said again, "It is my pleasure to introduce, the Volturi princess and my beloved daughter, Isabella Volturi." I lifted my hands to my face and pulled off my hood slowly. Then I lifted my face, still filled with tears, and looked up at my family.

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY GOOD? PLEASE REVIEW!

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE DIEING TO KNOW HOW EDWARD REACTS, SO THIS IS IT… THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Chapter 6:

BELLAPOV

They all gasp. Alice is the first to snap out of it. "Oh my God Bella is that really you?" she cries. I nod and can't help smiling. But my smile soon disappears as Alice takes a step forward and screams. She falls to the floor and writhes with pain. I know immediately what has happened. I quickly spread my shield over Alice. She stops screaming and her family stare at her in shock. I turn to glare at Jane.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demand. She shrugs. I keep my shield on Alice. Esme looks at me with kindness but confusion in her eyes. Aro answer her confusion, "Isabella has a power to shield her mind as you know. But she can also project that shield too, like she did to Alice." All the Cullen's shoot me a grateful look besides _him_. Then Father continues, "I am sorry about Jane's behaviour, Isabella and her are very close friends so she was just being protective." All the Cullen's look shocked besides _him_, again. Bt this time he hisses, "Her name is Bella."

I turn to glare at him. "Actually it is Isabella now." I say. He stares at me in shock and then he cries out in pain. Jane is at it again but this time I do not shield him. I just stand there and watch as he falls to the floor.

"That's enough Jane." I say. He stops and gasps. He slowly gets to his feet, pain in his eyes. So what, he deserves it. Then Father says, "Isabella, can you take the Cullen's to their rooms please." I nod and beckon them to follow me. I give Jane a look that says stay there.

Alice immediately skips to my side. "Bell- I mean Isabella it is so good to see you! You look so beautiful!" she exclaims. I smile and say, "It's good to see you to, and the rest of you." I say turning around and smiling.

Then Esme says, "Isabella, we are so sorry we left Edward just wanted to protect you." My face hardened and I said without turning, "I'm sorry I don't wish to talk about it." Then I walk off in the direction of the guest bedrooms with them following me.

I show them to they're rooms. "This room's for Carlisle and Esme, this for Rosalie and Emmett and this one for Edward." I say pointing to the rooms. Then I turn to Alice and Jasper and smile. "Um Alice, I was wondering if you would like to stay on my floor with Jasper if you want." I said. She jumps up and down squealing. "Yes yes of course!" she cried. I turned to Jasper and said, "Jasper, if you would like to stay on this floor you can stay with Edward if you wish." He nodded then kissed Alice on the cheek and went into the room.

I took Alice's arm and we walked towards our floor. She started to talk. "Isabella, I know you don't want to talk about it but I really didn't want to leave you but that stupid brother of mine insisted of it. We are still best friends aren't we?" I took in a deep breath and said, "I know you didn't want to leave and the only person I am keeping a grudge on is Edward. If you can, can you tell the rest of your family that I'm sorry for acting rude earlier? And we can be friends yes." We got to our floor and walked down it. Alice said, "Isabella, I will tell our family. We still think of you as a Cullen, always have and always will." I nodded then showed her to her room. I left her to unpack and told her to knock on my door when she was done. Then I walked into my room.

I sat and the bed and sigh. It was so weird seeing Edward after so long. I get changed into some comfortable clothing when there is a knock on my door. I expect it to be Alice but it is Edward. "What do you want?" I ask. "Bella-"he starts but I cut him off. "It's Isabella actually." I say. He shakes his head. I sigh. "Come in." I say. He sits on my bed and looks around. I sit also on my bed but further away from him. He notices. "Bella, please don't be like this." He pleads. I glare at him.

"How many times Edward, its Isabella! Now can you please go away if you have nothing good to say?" I scream. Jane comes to the door. "Go away now and leave her alone, Dickward, or I shall snap your ugly little head." She snarls. Edward stands up and snarls back, "Shut up Jane, and I'll be laughing in your face when I get Bella back!" I splutter. "Get me back? Get me back? Are you mad! I wouldn't go back with you if you were the last person on Earth!" I cry. Jane grins. Then Alice and Felix are at the door.

Felix runs to my side. "Isabella love, are you okay?" Felix asks wrapping his arm around my waist and glaring at Edward. Then he says to him, "Edward, you stay away from Isabella okay. You left her and she is over you now do you get that? So don't even try anything." Edward growls and lunges at Felix. I pull away from him just in time to slam into Edward. We both fall to the floor. I glare at him and push him hard to the wall.

"I don't want to fight with you." He says calmly getting to his feet. "Too bad," I sneer, "I'm in the mood for snapping your neck." Then I charge at him.

OOH, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE, THAT'S FAIR RIGHT?

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

I aimed for his throat and jumped onto him. He had his arms in front of him protectively so I was flung back. This made me angrier. I snarled and lunged again. I got his arm and was ready to rip it off but I felt strong hands on my arms. I was dragged off Edward by Felix. "Let go!" I cried. "No Isabella, your father will be angry with you don't do it." He pleaded.

I ignored him and pulled away from his grasp. I turned to Jane. She understood my expression and came to my side. "We don't give a **** about Aro!" she bragged. "Oh really Jane?" fathers voice came from the door. Oh crap. "U-um n-no-o I w-was on-nly-y k-kid-din-ng!" she stuttered.

Then fathers glare turned to me. "Isabella, what in the name of god do you think you are doing?" he asked. "Edward was winding me up, we were just playing around." I replied calm and confidently. He looked at me unconvinced. "Is this true Edward?" he asked. Edward nodded. Father beckoned him to come to him. He held his hand out. I quickly shielded Edward's thoughts. Father glared at me and hissed, "I'm going to let you off one last time Isabella, any more trouble with you and your grounded."

"Yes father," I mumbled. He walked out of the room. I pulled a face. "Sorry Jane," I said sheepishly. "No worries I'm used to it!" she joked. I sighed and turned to Edward. "I'm sorry for being a jerk Edward" I mumbled. he nodded and walked out. Alice followed.

I sighed. Great, the Cullen's probably hated me now! I sat on the edge of my bed. Jane left. Wow I sure new how to clear a room. Felix put his arm around me. "Hey it wasn't your fault," he reassured me, "I would have done it too. Actually I'm sorry I didn't help you kill him." I gave him a weak smile and kissed him.

1 HOUR LATER

"Father Can I go shopping with Jane please?" I asked. He still hadn't forgiven me for ganging up on Edward. He glared at me. "Only 2 hours." I nodded and I ran to find Jane.

2 HOURS LATER

I ran straight to my room.

To Edward,

I'm sorry I tried to kill you.

Love Isabella

I wrote in a card I had bought for him.

Then I wrote in another,

To Alice,

I'm sorry I tried to kill Edward.

Friends?

Love Isabella

I put that one in a sparkly gift bag along with a cute bear that held a heart saying Best Friends Forever. I had to get one for Jane too so she wouldn't complain.

Then I got another card and wrote,

To Cullen's

I'm sorry I tried to kill Edward

I shouldn't have behaved that way

Please forgive me

Love Isabella

I first went to Edward's room and knocked on the door. Jasper opened it. He glowered at me. "Can you give this to Edward please?" I asked him. He took the card and shut the door in my face.

Next I went to Carlisle and Esme's room. I knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it but did not smile. Oops. I handed him the card addressed to all the Cullen's. He took it, said thank you and close the door.

Lastly I went to Alice's room. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she called in her usual bright voice. "Um it's Isabella," I said. She was silent then mumbled "Come in." I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed staring ahead. I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." I said. She nodded. "Um here I've got something for you." I carried on. I passed her the gift bag. She opened it and took out the bear without saying anything. Then she took out the card. She opened it and read it. A smile flickered across her face. She hugged me.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked. She pulled away frowning. "No," she said. My smile turned to a frown. "You're not forgiven because you didn't tell me you were going shopping!" I laughed relieved. We hugged again before I returned to my room.

EDWARDPOV

Jasper shut the door. He held something in his hand. He tossed it to me. I looked at the writing. It was round and curvy but I recognised it as Bella's. I ripped it open. I pulled out a card. It had a sad face crying and had I'm sorry written on it. I read the card.

I was touched she had written me a card. But then I heard Jasper thinking about the card Bella gave to Carlisle and Esme. I put down the card and turned to my side. I looked into the big mirror on the wall. I looked at my reflection. My hair was messy and uncombed, my eyes were pitch black from no hunting and even my clothes were all over the place. I looked a mess. No wonder Bella laughed in my face.

"Hey Jazz," I said, "Do you want to go hunting?" his face appeared by mine, his eyes narrowed. "You want to go hunting?" I nodded. "Yes finally!" he cried. We ran out of the room to tell Carlisle and Esme. They were equally overjoyed. We went hunting

I had a very large meal. I had 2 mountain lions, 2 deer and 1 elk. I felt happier and stronger. When I got back I combed my hair. It was knotted and all over the place. I managed to tame it and thought I looked back to normal. I put on a t-shirt and went with Jasper to Carlisle and Esme's room.

ANOTHER CHAPTER! DID YOU LIKE IT? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT… REVIEW!

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

ESMEPOV

Edward walked in with Jasper. Well at least I thought it was Edward. He had beautiful golden eyes and combed bronze hair. He was wearing a casual t-shirt. I hugged him.

"Oh Edward I missed you!" I whispered. He hugged me back. Although I was angry at Bella for almost killing Edward I was glad because she bought the old Edward back. And it was very thoughtful of her to get a card.

We talked for a little while then I announced I was going to see Bella. I walked over to her room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" a voice called. I opened the door and walked in. the room was gorgeous. It was based around red and brown colours and had fluffy rugs and ornaments. "Hey Esme" Bella mumbled. I went over to her arms outstretched. She fell into them sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Esme!" she sobbed. I stoked her hair. It's okay Isabella," I said remembering her new name, "We should be sorry not you. And thank you for apologising. I didn't come here because of that but to thank you." "Thank me?" she asked puzzled. I nodded.

"I know you don't like talking about it but Edward was a wreck after we left. He hadn't hunted properly in a year! He would look messy and untidy and always mope around. His brothers would tell him to get over it but he couldn't. He loves you Bella." I said.

I realised what I had said and quickly corrected myself. "Sorry Isabella." She gave me a tearful smile. "It's okay and I think you know me well enough to know I hate that name." she said. I looked puzzled. "Then why do you always get angry when people call you Bella?" I asked. "Because Bella reminds me of you guys, the Cullen's. I wanted to wipe out all traces of the Cullen's when you left. So I decided to stick with Isabella. But I didn't like Edward calling me Bella. He left me so he had nothing to do with me anymore." She admitted.

"Oh Bella!" I cried. She apologised again. "No need to apologise honey we all forgive you." I reassured. She put on a fake smile. "Great!" she said, "Then would you all like to come to our pool party tonight? The pool outside at 7." She said. I nodded. "Thanks, we'll be there." I said as I gave her one last hug and left.

BELLAPOV

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. Alice came bursting in. "Isabella, is there really a pool party?" she asked. I nodded. She squealed. "Oh My God, I have to go shopping, do you want to come?" I shook my head. "Na I promised Jane I'd help her with all the arrangements." I said. She nodded and ran out of the room. I went out too and down to find Felix. I met Emmett and Jasper hanging around.

"Hey guys, what you doing?" I asked. "Hey sis, we're just hanging out" Emmett replied. I smiled. "Did you know there's a games room? We've got Xbox Kinect." I said. Emmett's eyes went huge. "No way that's not even out yet!" he cried. "Yup but Felix knows some guys that work for Xbox and managed to persuade them to get us one." I replied. Then they followed me down to the games room. I could hear Felix, Demitri and Alec in there. Demitri and Jane are going out. They've been together for a week.

"Hey guys!" I said opening the door. "You mind if these guys join in?" they nodded but kept their eyes on the game. I rolled my eyes and left the room.

EMMETTPOV

Bella left and I looked around the room. It was amazing. The walls were spray painted graffiti style spelling out the names of consoles with pictures of them also spray painted. There was a 40" TV with the Xbox Kinect, another with a Playstation 3, another with a Nintendo Wii and a last with sky plus. There was a pool table, a ping pong table and air hockey. There was 2 sofas' there too. It was amazing.

"So are you two going to just stand there or join in?" I heard Felix say. We went over to where they were standing. Demitri and Alec went off to play air hockey so I rubbed my hands and pointed to the screen, "Bring it on!"

BELLAPOV

I went into Jane's room. She was listening to radio and humming along to a song. "Hey Iz!" she said as I came in. "Ooh I love this song!" I cried and started to dance. Jane got up too and we both danced. When the song finished we flopped onto the bed and switched off the radio.

"So, can you help me choose what to wear to the pool party?" Jane asked. I nodded as we went over to her closet. "I want to look ultra hot for Demitri." Jane breathed. I rolled my eyes.

We sorted through all her stuff and decided on a dark red bikini. "It goes with your eyes." I'd said and Jane's reply had been, "That's not funny." There was a knock on the door. "Come in Alice!" I said. "Excuse me whose room is this?" Jane asked. I laughed.

Alice came in holding a huge shopping bag. "Right, which one shall I wear?" she asked spreading all her clothes onto the bed. "Apparently Alice's" Jane muttered. "Shut up" I whispered. Alice held up a few bikinis. We studied them all then about 10 minutes later decided on a bottle green one. "What are Rose and Esme wearing?" I asked. "Oh Rose would probably wear one of these and Esme and Carlisle aren't coming" she said giggling. Yuck.

"What you wearing Bella?" Alice asked. I didn't correct her on the name because I preferred it. "Ahh probably my midnight blue one." I said. Jane sniggered and I shot her a glare.

"What?" Alice asked. I was about to say nothing but Jane said, "Felix's favourite!" if looks could kill Jane would be dead. But she ignored me and said, "Hey I bet Demitri has a hot bod." "Yeah right Felix is much better!" I shot back. "No way Demitri looks muscular." She said. "Well at least I've seen Felix's body you've only touched!" I retorted. She pouted. I turned and saw Alice staring at us. I raised an eyebrow.

"You've seen Felix? Like, you know, seen, seen?" she asked. I nodded. "Duh!" Jane said. "But-"Alice started but I interrupted. "I'm sorry Alice I know you want me to come back to you but I'm staying here. I'm not going back to Edward okay, no offence but I don't love him anymore, I love Felix." She was silent then nodded. She tried a weak attempt to smile. I squeezed her arm. "I might not love Edward but I love you like a sister." I whispered. She gave me a real smile and hugged me.

"Right lets get ready to party!" I cried. We all laughed and went to our rooms to get ready.

MORE INFO ON THE PARTY NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY I KEPT CHANGING BETWEEN POV'S I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE INTRESING TO HEAR FROM ESME AND EMMETT TOO, MAYBE NOT? REVIEW CUS I'D LIKE TO KNOW!

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

I went into my room and fished out my bikini. I ripped of my clothes and put it on. Then I slipped on a long kaftan type top and slung a towel over my arm. I then ran into Jane's room.

She was also changed as we went over to call for Alice. She ran outside excitedly and we ran to the pool. Felix and Demitri were already in the pool tossing a ball back and forth. We took off our tops and went to join them.

I slipped in behind Felix. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my chin on his shoulder. He turned around and kissed me. I giggled and slid my fingers into his hair. He kissed me hungrily wrapping his arms around my waist.

We pulled away and I splashed him with water. He laughed and splashed me back. I turned to find Jane and saw her snogging Demitri. Then I saw him.

He was at the side of the pool looking at me with wide eyes. I realised he must have seen me and Felix kissing. I pushed myself into Felix and gave him a smile. He looked wounded. Good.

Then I got it. I would get my revenge on Edward. I would show him how much I loved Felix and he couldn't do anything about it. Anyway, father couldn't tell me off for being in love.

"Iz!" I heard Alice shout. I turned in time to see a huge gust of water come splashing into me. I screamed and Alice laughed hysterically. I nudged Felix.

"Get her back." I whispered quietly. He nodded and whispered in my ear. I grinned. I got out of the pool and ran inside. There was no sign of Edward. I went over to the games room and went into one of the drawers. There was a pack of water balloons.

I went to the side of the house to the tap. Felix was waiting. We filled up the water balloons till they were big. Then we rushed back to the pool. I prayed Alice had not had a vision.

Luck was with me because she hadn't. We sneaked back to the pool. "Awesome." Demitri said when he saw the balloons. "Can I help?" We nodded and pointed to Alice who was talking to Jasper. Jane also came over to help. "3. 2.1" Felix muttered. "Hey Alice!" I cried. She turned around in time to have 6 water balloons come crashing into her face. "OMG! Iz I am so gunna kill you!" she screamed. We all started laughing.

"Good one sis!" Emmett boomed from behind. I high fived him. He pulled me into a hug. "I missed you!" he whispered. "I missed you too." I whispered back. We pulled away and we grinned. "That did not just happen okay?" he said. I laughed. "Yeah right, I think everyone heard that!" I joked. "Yeah we did!" Alice cried. He groaned.

"Bella?" I heard a quiet familiar voice. "Hey Rosalie." I said. She gave me a hug which surprised me. Then she smiled. Wow, this was getting weird! "It's great to see you, I missed you and I'm not ashamed to say it." She said. Talk about weird this was scary. She noticed my expression and laughed.

"Izzy babe, come play polo with us!" I heard Felix shout. "Come on!" I said to Rose dragging her towards the match. Emmett had already joined them and was helping Felix make teams. "Okay, Felix, Iz, Edward, Rose and I on one team and Alice, Jasper, Jane, Demitri and Alec on the other." He ordered. "Not fair, you've got all the talented people" Jane complained. We shrugged. "You've got Alice!" I shouted. They laughed.

"Okay, team tactics people gather round!" Felix said. We stood together in a circle and he whispered so quietly we could just about hear it, "Okay Bella, you shield everyone's minds so Jane can't try anything, Edward you do your thing, rest of us just try hard. Okay so this is where you're standing…"

We stood in our places. I was in between Felix and Edward. I shielded all our minds. Father blew the whistle. He had come out to watch with Caius and Marcus. We began to throw the ball and hit it back. Alice and Edward were the main people. It went on for ages and then when the ball came to me I decided to throw it left. Alice moved left but in the last minute I threw it right and we scored a point.

I saw Edward grinning at me from the corner of my eye. It was my favourite crooked grin. No. I ran up to Felix and kissed him hard. When I saw Edward again he looked upset. Hahaha! In the end the score was 6-5 to us. I sat at the edge of the pool and dried myself off. Then I sat in Felix's lap next to Alice and Jane who was going on about how unfair it was.

"Whatever Alice, you just can't admit defeat." I laughed. She pulled a face. "Actually Isabella without your gifts we would have won!" Jasper said sticking up for his wife. "Yeah right." I mumbled.

By the end of the night Edward was looking completely defeated. When he scored a point everyone went up and high fived him but I stayed back and ignored him. I knew this hurt him more than anything else but this was payback. And it was good.

BELLA'S BEEN HAVING HER FUN WITH PLOTTING REVENGE ON EDWARD! MORE REVENGE TO COME, EDWARD'S STILL GOT A LOT MORE COMING TO HIM! SO GOOD CHAPTER OR BAD? REVIEWWW!

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! THE SONGS IN HERE ARE _AIRPLANES_ BY _B.O.B_ AND _CALIFORNIA GURLS_ BY _KATY PERRY_.

Chapter 10-

_Can we pretend that Airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)__  
__Can we pretend that Airplanes__  
__In the night sky__  
__Are like shooting stars__  
__I could really use a wish right now (wish right now) (wish right now)_

There was a knock on the door that interrupted me and Jane singing. I switched off the radio and called, "Come in!" A very amused looking Alice walked in. "Why are you singing such an old song?" she scoffed. I narrowed my eyes. "It's not that old and we're singing it because we like it! Anyway, did you just come in here to scoff at us or for an actual reason?" I defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Chill. Anyway I came to ask who was singing." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "He-llo, it was me and Jane." I laughed. She shook her head. "No, who was singing really well. I could hear you from my room and someone has a great voice." She said. I started playing with the throw on my bed.

"Duh, it was Iz; she's got the best voice in all of Italy." Jane said with what sounded like a hint of jealousy in her voice. I continued to play with the throw. I could feel Alice's eyes boring into my head. I looked up. "Iz, you never told me you could sing!" she accused. I shrugged.

Her frown disappeared and a cheeky grin replaced it. "Isabella, sing for me!" She said grabbing my hands. I shook my head. "No way!" Jane also shook her head. "Isabella doesn't sing for anyone!" she said smugly. "Not even for her best friend?" Alice asked. "No, she never sings to me." Jane replied. I stifled a giggle. Jane could be such a prat sometimes.

"Please sing for me Bella, please, please, please!" she cried bouncing up and down. I opened my mouth to say no but she put on a face that showed pleading. I gave up. "You are so evil Alice!" I grumbled. "Is that a Yes?" she asked hopefully. I nodded. She squealed. I saw Jane glare at me and leave the room. Oh No. "Jane sorry I-"I started. Alice shook her head.

"Later Bella, I mean Iz" she whispered. "But now, you are singing to me!" I rolled my eyes and switched on the radio just as Katy Perry's California Gurls was starting. Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you not listen to present day dated songs?" she complained. Then the song started.

_I know a place__  
__Where the grass is really greener__  
__Warm, wet and wild__  
__There must be somethin' in the water__  
__Sippin' gin and juice__  
__Layin' underneath the palm trees __  
__The boys__  
__Break their necks__  
__Try'na creep a little sneak peek at us___

_You could travel the world__  
__But nothing comes close__  
__To the Golden Coast__  
__Once you party with us__  
__You'll be falling in love__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh__  
_

Alice joined in singing despite rolling her eyes to it first.

___California girls__  
__We're unforgettable__  
__Daisy Dukes__  
__Bikinis on top__  
__Sun-kissed skin__  
__So hot__  
__We'll melt your Popsicle__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh___

_California gurls__  
__We're undeniable__  
__Fine, fresh, fierce__  
__We got it on lock__  
__Westcoast represent__  
__Now put your hands up__  
__Oooooh oh oooooh…___

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)__  
__California girls man__  
__I wish they all could be__  
__California girls__  
__(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha) __  
__I really wish__  
__You all could be__  
__California girls__  
__(Californiaaa, girls)_

We finished then burst out laughing. We fell onto the bed clutching each other. Then Alice stopped suddenly. I stopped also as she muttered, "Crap, Edward." I understood what she meant immediately and felt embarrassed. I walked over to the door and opened it. Sure enough there was Edward, standing opened mouthed, staring at me.

AHH, END OF CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

I opened my mouth top speak but Alice interrupted. "Go out." She said before squeezing my arm and leaving. I nodded towards Edward. We walked downstairs then out of the house. We ran into the woods.

"Okay Edward, I think we need to make things clear." I said stopping to look him in the eye. He nodded.

"Okay, I don't want you to get offended or anything but I'm just going to tell you what I think. I am not in love with you Edward. I used to be but not any more. My love for you had gone since you left me. I think you should just give up on trying to get me to come back to you because it won't work.

This is my home now. These guys are my family and I know they would never leave me. I still love your family, all of them and I really do not mind seeing them, but Edward, I do not love you. So I hope everything is cleared now and if you don't mind I've got things to do."

He just stared at me, mouth hanging open. I can't believe I fell for him. I turned around and walked away, back to my home. Now I had to face Jane, something I was more worried about.

I went to Jane's room. I knocked on the door. "**** off Isabella!" she shouted. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry Jane; I didn't mean it like that okay, please, just let me explain!" I pleaded. She was quiet so I knocked again. "I said, **** off!" she screamed.

I closed my eyes. Great, Jane was my best friend.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I leaned back. "What's going on?" Felix whispered in my ear. I sighed. "It's nothing love." I replied as I turned to kiss him. He frowned but I smoothed down his brow. "Forget it." I said before kissing him again. He nodded unconvinced.

"Ahh, I've got to se Alice." I said quickly. He frowned again. "You spend all your time with her and hardly any with me." He sulked. "Hey, you know she's like a sister to me love. Don't worry, it'll be back to normal when they go but just let me spend some time with her 'kay?" I said quietly.

He nodded, more satisfied this time. He kissed me again before I walked towards Alice's room.

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT BUT WILL UPDATE SOON. STORY IS NEARLY OVER GUYS SO REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT SO THANKS FOR THE ONES ALREADY. LOVE YA!

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

OH MY DAYZ GUYS, LAST CHAPTER! I KNOW ALREADY I ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY BUT SADLY, IT HAS TO END. I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY IF YOU DO WANT A SEQUEL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF LOTS OF PEOPLE DO WANT 1 I WILL TRY TO WRITE ONE. ENJOY X.

Chapter 12-

I went into Alice's room. She was packing. "Hey Alice, you need help packing?" I asked. She nodded. I went over to where she was sitting and picked up a pile of clothes. "I wish you didn't have to go, I really enjoyed having you here!" I whispered as I started to fold and stack.

"Oh Iz, I loved being here too, it was great seeing you after so long!" Alice replied hugging me and toppling over all the clothes we had piled in the process. "Whoops!" she giggled. "You don't have to go do you?" I asked her, "You could stay here for a bit longer yeah?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Iz, but we're moving straight away and Carlisle has his new job on Monday and we're starting school." Her reply was sounding upset. "I'll miss you Alice, it was great having my best sister here!" I sobbed. "Aww, Bella, I'm not that great!" she joked but I shook my head. "You are Alice, you are!"

She smiled at this as we packed her case in silence. "Every time I hear an old song I will remember you!" Alice said after a while. "And every time I see a water balloon I will remember you!" I replied. We both laughed as we remembered all the happy memories from her stay.

About 15 minutes later her case was packed. Jasper knocked on the door. "Alice, we're leaving in 1 hour so make sure you're all ready." He said before leaving. He still didn't like me much. "Sorry about him." Alice apologized but I just shook my head. "It doesn't matter; I need to go say goodbye to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett." I said. She nodded as we left the room.

We went to the floor where the Cullen's were staying. I hugged Esme. "Thank You Bella for being a great host." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and thanked her for coming. She was the only one that called me Bella but like I was saying before, I was fine with it.

"Isabella, it was great seeing you again, please, visit us soon too." Carlisle said. "Thank you Carlisle," I replied, "thank you all for sticking with me even though I was being a bit cruel." They all laughed. I next went to Rosalie who once again surprised me.

"Isabella, it was great seeing you thanks for having us!" she said hugging me. "My pleasure Rosalie" I said. Then I went to big brother Emmett. He crushed me in a huge hug. "Thanks for letting me use your games room sis!" he boomed. I laughed.

"Emmett, where's your manners, say bye properly to Isabella!" Carlisle lectured. "No it's okay." I insisted. "But bye Emmett, it was nice seeing you and I have to admit, I missed you, well all of you!" they all smiled, touched.

I nodded at Edward and Jasper then helped the Cullen's with their bags. When we got outside, I hugged Alice tightly. Then they ran into the woods, back home. They were my family, and no matter what I still loved them.

Felix came behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. Jane also came and smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven. The Cullen's may feel like my family, but I knew my real family were right here.

THE END!

OKAY JUST TO REMIND YOU, REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED AND I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER YOU WOULD APPRECIATE A SEQUEL OR NOT! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY YOU'RE THE REASON I KEPT WRITING *SOB*!

XXX


	13. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys!**

**So if you read my story Wolf Bite you'll already know what this is about. But for those who don't here it is.**

**I'm thinking of starting the sequel I know everyone wants.**

**But the thing is I'm really enjoying Wolf Bite and have a lot of ideas for it.**

**I'd love to carry that on but I know I promised a sequel for this story.**

**So I've decided to put it up for a vote.**

**It's simple. Just go on my profile and vote whether you want a sequel for this story, Wolf Bite, both or neither. **

**Please please vote I would really appreciate it because I don't know which story to sequel.**

**So yeah, I hope you vote and thanks!**

**Oh yeah and I'll try and post soon to let you know which story won!**

**xteamalicecullenx**


	14. RESULTS!

**Hey guys!**

**So I've decided to count up the results from the poll so I can start on the sequel to the story you guys decided on.**

**Okay so here it is. The story I will be writing a sequel to is…**

…**WOLF BITE!**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who voted your votes were really appreciated and I'm so sorry to those who wanted a sequel to Bella's Revenge!**

**But I have to say I am looking forward to work on it I have a lot of ideas and for those waiting for the sequel I will let you know when I am posting it closer to the time.**

**Thanks once again please PM or review me if there's anything you'd like to know.**

**xteamalicecullenx**


End file.
